


I've Got Your Back

by Aeiouna



Category: Phantom of the Kill (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Based on the fact that when I first started playing I didn't realize Gambanteinn was a healer, and was complaining at how much she was missing her shots and being generally not the best. Then I looked her up. And went, "Oh."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that when I first started playing I didn't realize Gambanteinn was a healer, and was complaining at how much she was missing her shots and being generally not the best. Then I looked her up. And went, "Oh."

Parashu crossed her arms and shook her head. "God damn it, Gambanteinn! You know your role is the healer! You don't have the strength or the accuracy to be battling! You know this! I don't know how many times Vajra had to save your ass! Ugh!" she stormed off leaving Gambanteinn to wipe the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "I... I'm sorry Parashu..."

Vajra wrapped an arm around Gambanteinn and pulled her close. "Oh, don't listen to her Gamb. She's not even the team leader anymore, so what does she know?!" She wiped a few of the tears away herself. "And don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry."

Gambanteinn sniffled a little before cracking a small smile. "Yeah, what does she know! I got a kill, only lost half of my health, and only missed like twice!"

Vajra smiled as well. "There you go, that's the Gamb I know! She's just jealous that you stole her kill, I think," she said while twirling her gun in her hand. "As long as Pinaka doesn't say anything, and she won't, you're cool." She accented that last word with a peck to Gambanteinn's temple subconciously.

Gambanteinn's ears went red. "Vajra?"

"Hmm?" Vajra still didn't realize what she had done.

"You kissed me," Gambanteinn giggled, cheeks just as flushed as her ears.

"Did I?" Vajra played with one of her garter belts. "Uh, sorry about that."

Gambanteinn shook her head and kissed Vajra on the cheek. "I liked it."

Vajra was now the one to blush. She leaned in for a second kiss of the other girl's cheek, but Gambanteinn went at the same time, so this time they kissed on the lips. After the initial shock wore off, they closed their eyes and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled back to catch their breaths, Vajra smirked a bit. "And I don't mind coming to your rescue. I got your back, girlie."


End file.
